royalfantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Macroverse
The Macroverse is the scientific term for the impossibly large and empty macrocosm that preceded the events before time was created by the deities. The lifetime of the Macroverse was incredibly short to mortal comprehension. In universal terms, it lasted an infinity of a second, faster than the speed of light itself. However, to the deities, the Macroverse's lifetime was longer in their perspective. Whilst to mortals the Macroverse had an unbelievably ephemeral existence, the deity's interpreted a longer experience within the Macroverse. The Macroverse's Boredom Before the creation of the Universe, time did not exist. Everything stood silent and still in the presence of the gods within the Macroverse. The vastly blank and empty landscape was devoid of any basic elements, such as light, fire, or water. There was only twenty-seven gods roaming the Macroverse, those being Godakol, Rikkan, Lisayne, Egraius, Aleraktus, Spherus, Sunolona, Mattinus, Pearlus, Pridallus, Hiirant, Arthene, Ignisus, Orthum, Illuminus, Narian, Aedrain, Polun Zel, Judeclanis, Dak Lanus, Wjun Luukel, Fiona Mia, Gus Liess, Avalusus, Dusk, Riterra, and Feniack. However, during the time of the Macroverse, they didn't even know their names until the universe was created. They only referred to each other telepathically as "comrades". But, Godakol, one of the twenty-seven gods that had lived within the Macroverse for eternities, struggled with the idea of having the ability to control a perfect canvas, but procrastinating to do anything with it. It was true, the deities had the power to create anything they wanted. All of their supreme abilities came to them naturally. They swirled in the Macroverse most of their immortal lifetime. They had no birth, no parents, and no family. All that they could remember is appearing in the Macroverse approximately centillion years in the past, and miraculously already know each other, their powers, and their identities. It was as if they were reincarnated, only that they were fully grown and fully self-aware. Yet, they did nothing with their power. All they did over the course of their newfound lifetime was meditate and communicate telepathically with each other (soundwaves were not created by the gods yet). Godakol grew bored of this repetitive custom. With great might, he stood up tall and spoke upon his deity comrades that their powers are sacred and must be used with responsibility. To put it simply, Godakol wanted to create life and civilization; something that could be inhabited by beings other than themselves. The deities agreed to this proposition made by Godakol. They also believed that Godakol, as he created the prospect of a new universe, that he should be the leader that reigns over it. However, Godakol believed himself, and only himself, to not be sufficient enough to rule over his fellow deities. So, he set out for a companion within the deities, looking over each and every one of them to see if they were worthy of being his associate in creating the universe. Then, the most loyal and obedient of the deities, Aedrain, spoke up and believed he was trustworthy enough to become Godakol's partner in ruling over the deities and the universe. To put this concept to the test, Godakol decided to commence a telepathic duel between him and Aedrain, known among the deities as Sul-Kurixur. The duel was a form of meditation and telepathy entirely controlled by the opponents' minds used to clash intellectual ideals and then hone them into a conclusion, most commonly used to solve arguments and create an agreement. As Godakol and Aedrain initiated Sul-Kurixur, it took them about 200,000 years to finish dueling, which in the perspective of deities, was merely a day. When they finished their dueling, they reached a brilliant conclusion. They proposed that the deities should reside inside of a temple which will be reigned over by Godakol and Aedrain until the universe is created, and when the universe is created, the Macroverse will be eradicated because of its uselessness to supporting life. The Temple of the Gods Using their supreme powers, Godakol and Aedrain created elements only that the Macroverse had, those being the unbreakable metal of Godstone, the sturdy logs of Oaknus, the clear liquids of Aqualic, the botanical soil of Limus, and the raging fires of Lucia. With the influence of these five elements, Godakol lifted his giant hand and commanded them to build a mighty temple. The anthropomorphic elements obeyed Godakol, and they swarmed to build a titanic temple, one that was larger than all the deities combined. Satisfied with their new sanctuary, the deities entered the temple and began to occupy the personal dormitories within the temple. Godakol and Aedrain however, shared the largest one in order to acquaint each other's ideas more closely. As the deities began to settle in to the temple, each of them began to experiment with their newfound responsibilities. Most of them began to present new elements and concepts. Egraius envisioned a species of natural and elegant beings with individual characteristics. Orthum had perceived the cycle of living and decaying. Illuminus grasped at the idea of objects high in complexion. Aleraktus had dreamed of giving creatures intellect and the ability to learn. But Godakol and Aedrain thought of something larger than the other deities had planned. They theorized of creating self-aware and bipedal species such as themselves, as well as alchemize hundreds, if not thousands of more elements in their prospected universe, and creating scientific laws, planets, nebulas, and more! The gods had an eternity to accomplish their goals, and they did not hesitate to stop experimenting with their abilities. The Invention of Time, Space, Matter, and Energy During the occasional communions that the gods would commence every now and then to discuss the aspects of their vision of a universe, many of the gods displayed ther ideas to both Godakol and Aedrain by demonstrating it through their powers. Many of them brought up extraordinary ideas to be used in the creation of a universe, and Godakol agreed very much so. However, there were some things that Godakol found most simple and practical to start working on rather than rushing into other concepts. Mattinus showed to him the notion of time, the indefinite continued progress of existence and events in the past, present, and future regarded as a whole. Illuminus, a fellow deity, presented the idea of photons, a particle of light and energy. Godakol approved both of these ideas, but felt that there would be more to create a universe. Time could not be invented within a universe similar to the Macroverse, as the Macroverse didn't have a fabric of time. Photons couldn't create solids, as they had zero mass. In order to improve these ideas, Godakol worked with both Mattinus and Illuminus to create materials that could contain both of their visions and still support the universe.